Under the Tree
by xMeredy
Summary: SK lived in a Cinderella world with an abusive stepmom. Under The Tree, she was safe. She always dreamed for a miracle, but if a miracle is to come is she willing to accept? COMPLETE.
1. Under the Tree

This is the sequal to 'Going Gone' Please read that before this, arigatou

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS so NO SUE!

chapter 1: the begining

* * *

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO SWEEP THE PORCH!" The towering woman cried at the auburn-haired girl with emerald eyes.

She whipped her with a stick and shoved her a broom.

Sakura took the broom and headed outside.

Tears of pain flew down her cheeks as she began to move the broom back and forth while singing a tune slowly, but as she sang on the song became more fast paced.

"I live in a world of fantasies  
Where nothing is right  
and everything's wrong."

A masked stranger who was wondering by passed Sakura and walked up to her to listen. Her eyes had been closed so she didnt notice. (I dont like da cheetah girls just da music)

The song went on and she finished up.

"I live in a world of fairytales..."

The stranger clapped and her eyes shot open.

"Meh?"

"That was great, may I ask your name?"

"Sakura. yours?"

"Uh, Rei." He lied.

"Nice to meet you. I really go to go now, ja. See you some time later."

"Bye."

Next Day

RIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

The bell rang signalling the for everyone to get to class.

Sakura sat in the backrow in a far right-hand corner, no one ever sat to her left so she was happy.

When she was around 8 or 9 her bestfriend had moved and her life was in a black hole. (Again read 'Going Gone' first)

"Today we have a new student." Mizuki-sensei said.

A boy around Sakura's own age (15) walked in. (guess who?) He had chestnut-colored hair and amber eyes. And all the girls except for Sakura eyeing him.

"This is Syaoran Li." The boy waved lightly but showed no emotion.

"There's a seat next to Ms. Kinomoto over there... Stand up please Ms. Kinomoto."

Sakura stood up for a second before sitting down as Syaoran shuffled over.

End of Class

Sakura walked through the halls to lunch and hoped she could avoid-

"Look it's the nerd." Said a voice.

"Loser." They called as she passed by.

"Geek."

"Idiot."

/Just ignore them Sakura.../

"Sakura using the ignoring routine?" Meiling jeered.

Sakura fastened her walk and approached the cherryblossom tree.

She sat in the shade and opened her lunch box.

Under the tree she was safe, like there was a forcefield around it. So only people who cares could walk through and under.

Her box was empty.

"Man, I forgot to pack lunch!" She groaned shoving it back into her backpack and getting out her book.

She read in peace until...

"Sumimasen?" (Excuse me)

"HOE!"

Usually no one came because no one cared.

She looked up into two amber pools.

"Nani?" she asked. (What)

"Do you mind if I sit here." Syaoran asked.

She shook her head.

He sat promptly next to her.

"Don't you have lunch?"

"I uh...forgot to pack it." she said, sinking back into her book.

"Here." He haneded her two riceballs from his lunch.

"Thanks, but I don't have any money to repay y-"

"You don't need to." He said.

She munched on it. /He seemes...familiar./

"You know, it seems like I've met you before." She thought aloud.

"Er, I don't think so. I-I've never seen you before."

"Just a thought, I'm Sakura Kinomoto."

"Syaoran Li."

"Yeah I know, I heard before."

/Who is this guy...I slightly remember someone like him. Hm... and how did he get under my secret place? Only people who care could before...but now.../

She sunk into her book chewing on her second riceball.

/Think later, more reading./

* * *

So, hope u liked and if u didnt TOO BAD CAUSE MY HAND HURTS XP 


	2. Competition

Anime » Card Captor Sakura » **Under the Tree**B s : A AA Author: cherryblossom88 !-- WPSPACEHOLDER -->« !-- WPSPACEHOLDER --> !-- WPSPACEHOLDER -->"> 1. Under the Tree 2. little competition 3. Painful Memories 4. Not so happy Meeting 5. Syaoran vs Rei 6. Everywhere 7. Fight 8. Dancing 9. Karaoke Time 10. Surprise 11. Eriol 12. New guy 13. Concrete Angel 14. Bittersweet 15. Behind the Mask !-- WPSPACEHOLDER -->» !-- WPSPACEHOLDER --> !-- WPSPACEHOLDER -->"> Fiction Rated: K - English - General/Romance - Reviews: 169 - Published: 07-17-04 - Updated: 06-20-05 id:1968448 

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS blah blah blah

Thz 2: anime-fan4444,MiniSparky, heheangel kisses, sweetlove73, Lavneda, Lone Wolf Rider, Tsuki no Tenshi, LoneWolfRider, I Do Not Own DBZ, (next time can you make your review shorter if it's going to be the same phrase over and over again)

Chapter 2: A little competition

* * *

Sakura got home that night to recieve another beating.

"Oooh..." She moaned getting up and walking to her room.

"Maybe I'll be able to sleep on it." Sakura said.

Next morning

"Hoe? There's a bruise right there where everyone can see!" She groaned, touching it lightly.

"Itai! I can't cover this up...I'll just say I tripped!" She packed luch and skipped breakfast since her mom, Lila, was still asleep and by the time she woke up. She'd have another beating.

"Running away?" A snooty voice said.

"Leave me alone Hana." Sakura said. PRESENTING! THE EVIL STEPSISTER!

"I AM older, so I call the shots." Hana said swiftly.

Hana was Sakura's stepsister, the one Lila had before she married Sakura's dad. And killed him.

"Yes you are older, so you must let the younger one go her way." Sakura added going out the door.

Hana was rooted to her spot.

Through the hallways no one cared about the bruise along her face so she was fine.

"Sakura? How'd you get that on your face?"

"Hey Syaoran. I just...tripped." She fibbed then heading toward homeroom.

Syaoran grabbed her wirst and pulled her toward him.

"Tell me the truth."

She looked at his eyes so angry and...worried?

"Why do you care so much?" She asked, then pulled her hand away and entered the classroom

The rest of the day blurred into nothingness.

Choir

Sakura hid into the crowd of choir members, where she saw Syaoran talking with a guy with his eyes not opened...

The chior teacher, Mizuki-sensei, clapped her hands which always meant a VERY long and dull speech or short announcement.

"Next Friday will be the Spring Fling which ties in with what we're going to do today,I thought we'd have a little competition with the class, winner will get to be able to sing at the dance."

The class bursted with agreement.

So it went on and Sakura's name was called...

"Sakura Kinomoto versus...hmm... Meiling Li."

"Hoe?" Sakura said.

In a competition the class would turn around as each person would sing a song then they'd vote without looking just in case there was favortism.

"I'll go first" Meiling said, "That way they'll have something to remember when they hear you."

Her song was a gay song by britney spears that led everyone almost deaf.

The teacher waited before Sakura sang so everyone could fix their hearing, then she started to sing.

"I guess I've played pretend

Trying to act like I'm ok

When I'm not

Faking a smile

Faking a laugh

all for you..."

"Ok who liked the first person?"

Crickets chirped.

"The second?"

The full class raised their hands as Meiling scowled.

They turned around at.

"Don't tell me it's nerd!" Amayo cried.

Mizuki-Sensei gave a warning look.

"Sakura, would you like to sing for the dance?"

Sakura shook her head.

"No, 'cause I'm not planing on going." She left the room as the bell rang.

"Oi! Sakura!" Someone called.

She whipped around.

"Meh?" It was Syaoran.

"I was wondering if you'd go to the dance with me."

"I'm sorry but no one wants the nerd at the dance, it'll ruin your reputation." She answered, bunping into Meiling.

"Watch it NERD." Meiling cried, Amayo cakcling after her.

"I didn't do anything." Sakura said.

"Well you exist, no wonder your mom died." Amayo retorted.

Sakura frowned then looked away.

"Don't talk about m-my mother." She said, tears formed but she held them back.

She ran off under the tree where she was safe.

"Sakura!" Syaoran cried.

"You stupid..." Syaoran started, but went after Sakura not finishing his insult.

Meiling stood there in shock.

"Why does she always have to go to that dumb tree? Maybe I can do something about that." She said, as Amayo and her both cackled again.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated lately but HERE YOU GO!  



	3. Painful Memories

I shall never update all THREE fanfics at the same time again... TOO MUCH WORK!!  
  
Thx 2: seetlove73, AnnieS23, MiniSparky, Lavenda, angeletic-behavior, Tskui no Tenshi, heheangel kisses, SamuraiKnight  
  
I kinda lyk Michele Branch, not really a big fan tho, let's say Rei's mask is a light green.  
  
Chapter 3: Painful Memories

* * *

Sakura retreated under the tree where she cried harder with each tear.  
  
"Sakura? Are you here?"  
  
"Syaoran please leave me alone." She said.  
  
"No, I know you want to talk about it...."  
  
"Nobody wants to hear my story. J-just leave me h-here to r-rot."  
  
"I can't bring a rotten human to the dance."  
  
"I told you, I'm not going to 'the dance' no one wants me there"  
  
"Sakura, please." He looked up at her.  
  
/Not the look. I can't stand those eyes! I don't 'hate' them, I just... don't know if I can trust them! STOP LOOKING!!/  
  
"Oh. alright then." Sakura moped. "but you have to promise not to tell anyone!"  
  
"I swear it on my pokemon cards."  
  
"You have pokemon cards?!?"   
  
"Don't spread it around... It's embarrassing...."  
  
Sakura giggled even though she was still crying lightly.  
  
"I won't, you keep my secret. And I'll keep yours." She smiled, her tears finally ceasing.  
  
"Well, when I was little my mom use to read me 'Cinderella' every night, it was a present from her. Our special time where it was us, only us."   
  
The memories brought tears again, but they didn't fall as heavilly as before. More like silent tears of pain, but she smiled slightly through all of her pain.  
  
"I turned five, and so my mom took me for a walk with my dad. So they let me climb a tree, but not very high. So when I got off, I had pushed with a little too much force and the tree tumbled down, I would've hit me. But my mom pushed me away in time. My dad told me she was somewhere else now."  
  
More tears came, but again they weren't heavy, but even the light tears hurt. Hurt enough for someone to explode right there, but Sakura sayed there drenched in sad memories.  
  
"My dad remarried, and I read 'Cinderella' to myself. My step-sister, Hana, she found the book and burned it to ashes before and threw it in the trash can. Then my dad went had a trip to Hong Kong. My step-mother-if you'd call her that- Lila, took advantage of that and started to abuse me and make me her little slave for Hana and her."  
  
Sakura cried a little harder, even thought that was a while ago, it seemed the pain redeemed in her body. She put her head on Syaoran shoulder where he embraced her sympatheticly. (did i spell that rite?)  
  
"I wrote to my father and he came home. Lila went for revenge, so the next time he went out on a trip she ordered some people to kill him. I was seven." Sakura didn't want to say anymore, but she did anyway. She had promised.  
  
"She would hurt me if I didn't do what she said."   
  
=Syaoran's Flashback=  
  
"Son, you see this man?" Syaoran's father asked showing him a picture of a man with brown hair, lighter than Syaoran's and a lighter shade of brown eyes. "When I tell you lead him to that alley, then run as far as you can, ok?"  
  
Syaoran nodded and walked down the street where he saw the man.  
  
"Hello sir, I'm going to take you to the hotel." Syaoran said.  
  
"Thank you," The man said.  
  
Syaoran took him to the alley, then ran off as he looked the other way.  
  
He heard loud bangs in the distance and a man yelling....  
  
=End Of Flashback=  
  
"Gomen, I got your shirt all wet." Sakura said, detaching herself.  
  
"No it's ok..really." He said.  
  
"Arigatou, Syaoran-kun." She said.  
  
"Your weclome, just any time if you need me." His voice was shaky, /Was that man- her dad?/  
  
"Thanks again, ja."  
  
She got home a hoped she could get in before Lila or Hana saw her.  
  
Unfortunately....  
  
"Oh little sister." Hana called in her 'soft' voice. (She isn't at Sakura's school because Lila sent her to a better one so yea...)  
  
"What is it?" Sakura played along.  
  
/I'll get this over with.../  
  
"Mummy gave me something." Hana appeared from the gate of the backyard.  
  
"It's called, a WHIP!"   
  
=Later=  
  
Sakura crawled onto bed.  
  
There was a scratched on her leg, and a bleeding cut. (Hana is kinda...weak.)  
  
She took a secret stache of bandages from under her pillow and patched up her cut.   
  
"I'm gonna have to waer long pants for a while." She muttered.  
  
The bruise on her face was still there, but she didn't have medications for that. All she had was bandages, mini cut-cleaning packages, and mini packages of anti-itch cream.  
  
"Syaoran is going to be so mad when he finds out." She frowned.  
  
"Why do I care? Maybe because he cares? Why does he though? No one else does..."   
  
Someone tapped her window where she saw a boy in a spring-green mask.  
  
"Rei!"   
  
She crossed her room to lock the door before opening the window and sliding out of it.  
  
"Can we talk somewhere, er- private?" Rei asked, glancing at the right and left.  
  
"Please!"   
  
He took her hand (She blushed a vivid red) and led her to a little coffee shop Sakura had never seen before.  
  
"Has this always been here?" She inquired.  
  
"It's a secret loaction, members only. But you can come with me, it's ok." Rei assured her when she looked as if she shouldn't come.  
  
He tugged on her hand and they entered.  
  
A man with his face wrapped stopped them.  
  
Rei showed him a pass/ticket thing and he let them in.  
  
They seated in a back-corner.   
  
A waiter came to them with menus and coffees. (They serve it when they get there, so the menu is food)  
  
"I'll have a strawberry sundae." Sakura said.  
  
"Make that two then." Rei said.  
  
Sakura cocked her head to the side.  
  
"How come you have to keep that mask on?"  
  
/She looks so cute like that.../  
  
"Just, different reasons. I can't share."  
  
"K."  
  
The waiter came back.  
  
"There isn't enough ice cream, so do you mind sharing?"  
  
"It's ok." Rei replied smoothly.  
  
An odd wave of heat crept up Sakura's face...  
  
She drank the rest of her coffee with an awkward feeling.  
  
The HUGE sundae was put between them after a couple minutes.  
  
She felt even more awkward as she dug her spoon into the sundae.  
  
"Are you feeling alirght Sakura?" Rei asked as he ate his spoonfull.  
  
"Uh, yea..." She replied with the oposite answer as she took a bite.  
  
The more she ate she felt the awkwardness melt along with the ice cream on her tounge.  
  
Then...  
  
There was one last scoop.  
  
They both raced for it.  
  
Their spoons pushing one another, fighting.  
  
"Rei it was my idea, move over!"   
  
"I took you here."  
  
"I am the guest!"   
  
He pushed her arm a little and took it.  
  
"You are pure ev-"  
  
He had fed her the last bite from.../his/ spoon.  
  
She gulped is subconsiously.  
  
"Erm..." She was speechless, her head turned a brighter red than before.  
  
"Thanks." She mumbled to the floor.   
  
She finally looked up at him and he was...blushing!!  
  
/I got Rei to blush SCORE! Wait, why do I care?/  
  
"Well shall we meet here tomorrow?" Rei asked. (it's Tuesday)  
  
"Sure. Ja." She waved bye and left.  
  
When she sliped back through the window she saw that Hana had helped Lila get in where she stood shaking with fury.  
  
"You leave without telling me! You little #$%&!"  
  
"Well you wouldn't've let me go anyway!" Sakura cried.   
  
The next morning she had to restock her band-aids.

* * *

Poor Sakura... Yes we all know who Rei is Chou-Kawaii, ne?  



	4. Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS  
  
Thx 2: sweetlove73, MiniSparky, Lavenda, Samurai, AnnieS23, sakurasyaoran=kawaii, animefan-4444  
  
I 4got some ppl's descriptions so...  
  
Amayo- long blonde hair, blue eyes  
  
Lila- brown hair in bun, pale gray eyes  
  
Hana- shoulder-length blonde hair, same eyes as Lila  
  
Chapter 4: Not so happy meeting

* * *

As Sakura predicted, Syaoran wasn't happy when they met under the tree.  
  
"WHAT THE 43!! HAPPENED TO YOU?!?" Syaoran yelled.   
  
Sakura had forgotten about the scratches from Hana's whip so she had rolled up her jeans since she was hot from the sun baking on them, even nuder the shade of the tree.  
  
"Nothing Syaoran, I'll just but more band-aids at the store, when I find some cash that is..." Sakura assured him.  
  
"No, next time you get hit come to me, here's my adress..." Syaoran scibbled onto a ripped piece of paper and handed it to Sakura.  
  
"You promise you'll come when you are abused, ok?" Syaoran asked agressively.  
  
"Ok, ok!" Sakura replied, putting the paper in her bag.  
  
"Anyways, be right back..."  
  
Syaoran lept to the bathroom.  
  
Sakura saw a familar blond walking around...  
  
"Hey little sister." Hana crooned in a annoying honey-toned voice.   
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm staying here until mummy has money for redoing my room, so I'll be seeing you more. And that guy you were with eailier, he's MINE. Have you seen Meiling anywhere, oh wait! Why should you see the coolest girl in school?"   
  
Sakura watched as Hana smirked and left.  
  
"Sumimasen, but we have to cut down this tree."  
  
"Nani?" She was still upset about Hana here now...  
  
=Flashback=  
  
Meiling is going up to her aunt...  
  
"Auntie Yelan, Syaoran wants to cut down this cherryblossom tree at school, and I told him I'll help him get the order form. May I have one?" She asked innocently.  
  
=End=  
  
"You can't cut this tree down!" Sakura cried, realiaing what the man just said.  
  
"I have an order, so go away little girl!"  
  
Sakura climbed up onto the lowest branch, also the one with her favorite blossom.  
  
"Make me, this tree is important to me, if you want it, you have to get me too!"  
  
"FINE!" the man roared.  
  
He reared his chainsaw and started to move it slowly to the trunk.  
  
It was about to hit the trunk's bark when...  
  
"STOP!"  
  
"Mr. Li sir, I thought you wanted this cut down?" the man asked.  
  
"When the 43!! was that?!?" Syaoran appeared, his voice so.. icy.  
  
"Here's the form..."   
  
Syaoran scanned it.  
  
"Meiling...Who gave this to you?"  
  
"Meiling, sir."  
  
"NEVER do it unless I gave it to you, is that clear?" Syaoran barked, giving the man a cold death glare.  
  
Syaoran took out a piece of paper and wrote on it.  
  
"This is so this tree can NEVER be harmed, do you hear me?"  
  
The man hurried away looking scared, so did Sakura.  
  
/That was just..scary. I didn't know Syaoran could be so cold.../  
  
She slipped down, her heart was hammering with fear, and thanks.  
  
"Arigatou Syaoran." Her voice shook a little with fear, Syaoran back there, wasn't the one she knew...  
  
"Welcome."  
  
"Why though?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why do you always help me?"  
  
"Well, uh-"   
  
"Sakura? I-is that you?" A voice said.  
  
Sakura's head snapped in the direction of the sound.  
  
"Tomoyo Daidouji?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
The two hugged, giggling happily.  
  
"I haven't seen you since forever!" (Read Going Gone first if you are confused like I've been telling you over and over again)  
  
Syaoran stared at the girl 'Tomoyo', she has Amysteist eyes and long black hair to mid-waist.... He'd seen her before...  
  
"Aren't you Eriol Hiiragawaza's girlfriend?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Hai. That's right you're Syaoran, his best friend." Tomoyo said, squinting in recognition.  
  
Sakura started to fill in Tomoyo about school and junk.  
  
RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!  
  
"Ciao after school Tomoyo." Sakura called.  
  
=After School=  
  
Syaoran followed Sakura who had spotted Tomoyo hanging with...  
  
...the most annoying people in the world.  
  
Tomoyo saw Sakura and walked over.  
  
"Meiling, Hana, and Amayo have good fashion sense. We're gonna do each other's hair tomorrow!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
"Those were the people I was talking about who hurt me." Sakura said.  
  
Tomoyo, still in LaLa Land said.  
  
"Yea," In a distracted, daydreaming tone.  
  
"Earth to Tomoyo...." Sakura called, waving her hands in Tomoyo's face.  
  
Tomoyo saw Meiling motioning for her and not Sakura.  
  
"I'm going with Meiling and them, ja!"  
  
Sakura stood there in shock.   
  
Her best-friend back and she doesnt even give a effing care...  
  
Tears formed in her eyes, angry and sad tears.   
  
"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU TOMOYO DAIDOUJI!" Sakura cried running off down the street, crying her eyes out.  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran chased after her.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes followed them confused at Sakura's attitude and yelling.  
  
"If you want to be in our group, you gotta let the geek go." Hana said.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Sakura ran into the woods where there was a tree-house she and Tomoyo built before Lila and Hana came along and Tomoyo moved.  
  
It was a little short, but when she curled into a ball it was good enough.  
  
She cried, leaning agaisnt the wooden-wall.  
  
"We meet again, and she ignores me, befriends my enimies,doesnt give a chikuso care about me, and burries me further in my blackhole." Sakura moaned.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Please Syaoran., I really want to be alone." Sakura called.  
  
"Mk."  
  
Time passed as Sakura thought and thought about Tomoyo...  
  
"Friedship ended when she left. When she did leave she took a part of me away, now she has taken more and from all the places she took it, she took it from my heart."  
  
She sobbed in her blackhole of angry, fustarted, sad, and painful thoughts.  
  
"I have to meet Rei now..." She said, glancing at her watch, she had been here for 2 hours probably...  
  
She took a deep breath, stopped crying, cleared some tears that still lay on her face and headed toward the coffee shop.  
  
"Hey Rei," She greeted, trying to keep her voice from cracking.  
  
"Hey." Rei echoed.  
  
Sakura sat down and smiled.... a fake smile.   
  
She was lying through her actions...  
  
She looked on the ground biting her lip harder.  
  
/I'm not making Rei sad too... I'm not going to cry... I'm not going to cry...I'm not going to cry... I'm not going to cry!!/  
  
Her feelings came loose into liquid forming from her eyes and cascaded down her cheek.   
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
"Gomen, I don't wanna talk about it. Can we meet another time. Maybe Friday? Ja."  
  
She ran off, but not home.  
  
She'd be hurt inside and out.   
  
She ran to the treehouse again.  
  
She was in her puddle of tears.  
  
"This is my own fault, Tomoyo has grown up without me, so she didn't grow up knowing the 43!! I've been going though. Not that she cares anymore, she has Meiling. and I.... (she sang it outloud softly) I am falling down..."

* * *

Talk about your horrible life...  



	5. Syaoran vs Rei

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS  
  
Thx 2: sweetlove73, MiniSparky, heheangel kisses, Tskui no Tenshi, sakurasyaoran=kawaii, Lavenda, AnnieS23  
  
Chapter 5: Syaoran vs. Rei

* * *

"After all this, she.... I want to move on, but I can't. She was the first friend I ever made.   
  
"Maybe I should skip school today, pretend I'm sick." She sighed.  
  
"Yeah, I don't want to face Meiling's little group."  
  
But when it reached seven she shuffled to school.  
  
She heard a annoying high-pitched giggling from Hana, Amayo, Meiling, and....Tomoyo?   
  
They were surrounded by pretty much everyone.  
  
"Oh yeah, today they show off by making their hair all bouncy on top of their head. They won't bother ME today." She sighed seeing Tomoyo strutting around like a 'super-model'.  
  
"Ohayo, Sakura." A voice called.  
  
"Konnichwa Syaoran." She said, turning around.  
  
"My mom is letting me have a karaoke party on Friday, wanna come?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Sakura stayed in the backrow the whole day, trying to avoid the teachers firing questions about BLAH... This followed for Wensday and Sakura hid in her treehouse, on Thursday she forgot about it and accidentally went 'home'.  
  
"WHY WERE YOU NOT HERE FOR TWO DAYS?!?" Lila boomed.  
  
"Gomen! It's just th-"  
  
"I HAD TO WORK BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T HERE! I CHIPPED MY EFFIN NAILS!!"  
  
"It's just-"  
  
"KURUSAI! I DON'T WANT YOUR EXCUSE!" Lila raised her whip.  
  
"ITAI!"  
  
Sakura walked to her room.  
  
"I can't visit....Rei! I was suppose to meet him tomorrow, but the party...."  
  
She searched through her backpack and found a slip of paper with someone's adress on it...  
  
"..."  
  
=Flashback=  
  
"Next time you're hit come to me alright?"  
  
=End of Flashback=  
  
"I shouldn't go..."  
  
She frowned....  
  
"I'd get him in trouble too."  
  
She tried to drown her mind to homework...  
  
But throughout it her mind kept wondering from Syaoran to Rei. (Boy, how clueless)  
  
She sighed as she scribbled the last few words in her report.  
  
"Maybe I should call Syaoran..."   
  
She picked up the phone and started to dial.(He had his number on da paper too)  
  
"Moshi moshi?" A squeaky female voice answered.   
  
"May I speak to Syaoran Li?"  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto."   
  
"Nerd? You aren't talking to Syaoran!"  
  
Sakura heard a distant voice in the background.  
  
"Meiling who is it?"   
  
"Nobody."  
  
"Give me the phone."  
  
"There's no one!"  
  
"That means you don't want me on th phone, GIVE!"  
  
"IIE!"  
  
There was silence than....  
  
"Yo?"  
  
"Ano...Syaoran? It's Sakura."  
  
"Hey, So what's up?"   
  
"I dunno if I cant make the party. I have this other friend, Rei, I promised to meet him at this palce and I dunno which one to go to." She explained.  
  
"Please Sakura?"   
  
"I dunno, it'll be rude to just not show up."  
  
"I don't think he'll mind, he must be very forgiving to befriend you."  
  
"Arigatou, ok I'll come. I hope Rei IS like that, ja."  
  
She hung up and thought....  
  
/What was Meiling doing there?/

* * *

yea i kno kinda short...sue me  



	6. Everywhere

Anime » Card Captor Sakura » **Under the Tree**B s : A AA Author: cherryblossom88 !-- WPSPACEHOLDER -->« !-- WPSPACEHOLDER --> !-- WPSPACEHOLDER -->"> 1. Under the Tree 2. little competition 3. Painful Memories 4. Not so happy Meeting 5. Syaoran vs Rei 6. Everywhere 7. Fight 8. Dancing 9. Karaoke Time 10. Surprise 11. Eriol 12. New guy 13. Concrete Angel 14. Bittersweet 15. Behind the Mask !-- WPSPACEHOLDER -->» !-- WPSPACEHOLDER --> !-- WPSPACEHOLDER -->"> Fiction Rated: K - English - General/Romance - Reviews: 169 - Published: 07-17-04 - Updated: 06-20-05 id:1968448 

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS blah blah blah

Sending Peonies to: MiniSparky, Lavenda, AnnieS23, anime-fan4444, sweetlove73

Chapter 6: Everywhere

* * *

"Gosh, I hope Rei isn't too mad when I don't show up tonight." Sakura sighed as she rubbed another bruise on her cheek.

"Actually I think Syaoran will be angrier." She sweadropped imagining his reaction before hithcing out for school.

"Speaking about Syaoran, what was Meiling doing over there." She continued to wonder then. someone tapped her shoulder.

"HOE!" She turned around and her backpack hit the 'person'.

"Oops. Gomen Syaoran."

"It's ok...What's that on your face?"

"Nothing..."

"You were hit again."

"No it's just-"

"I told you to come to me."

She felt like crying but held them back to look up at him.

"It wasn't this bad before. You think I like being abused?"

She tightened her fist trying to hold back crying...

/Just this once, don't cry...no/

"You think it's easy trying to pick one friend from the other while your wincing with pain trying to act like your ok doing your homework like every other average kid out there who have parents who love them?"

Syaoran opened his mouth but closed it again like a goldfish.

"You think it's easy knowing your so called best friend rejected you? To have to suffer all by yourself because even your own sister doesn't care? To hide all your pains and fears from everybody cause I'm the loner. To have to go through torment and abuse... I don't like my life. And no one likes me. That's how I had to live all this time."

"That's not true." Syaoran said.

"because I care...I care alot"

Sakura blinked but no matter how hard she tried...tears formed at the corners of her eyes.

She whiped them away but more formed. She kept whiping but it seemed as thought they had to fall...

She shook her head, as if that would erase what he just said, as if that would take her back to her room a couple minutes ago when she didn't know she was about to cry her eyes out. When she didn't know Syaoran would say it.

She couldn't even think it right now.

"ARG!" she wanted to run but her feet were rooted to the ground.

/My feet picked the wrong time to be immobile/

"It-we-I..." She couldn't find words to say. Her mind was blank.

/No! He just...pities me! This CANNOT happen... to me anyway./

Away from me >

"Sakura, I'm right here. And I care."

"This is just a dream isn't it?"

"This isn't a dream. This is REAL Sakura."

She shook her head.

"Look at me."

She looked up.

"If you care then you'd leave. Right now."

"I'm sorry ok? I just want you to know."

"Well I didn't want to."

"You know? Forget it! J-just forget it!" She headed off in her own direction and Syaoran didn't dare to follow her.

"Why do I keep walking the wrong direction?"

* * *

WHEW...I wonder how she'll react when he fesses his love...lol...maybe i do haev a thing for michele branch...who knows?  



	7. Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS but i WISH i did... heh heh  
  
Sending cookies to: MiniSparky, heheangel kisses, I DO NOT OWN DBZ, Lavenda, AnnieS23, sweetlove73, Tsuki no Tenshi  
  
Chapter 7: Fight

* * *

"Syaoran...cares...for me?" She said slowly, arriving at a bridge.  
  
"I knew that but when he says it...everything changes. Why don't I ever know which way to go? Why does everything go up in tears? Right now I need somebody. Not just to care. To understand. And not understand everything, understand how I feel. How confusing it is. Everything lives for a reason and I'm still searching for mine... but do I have one?"  
  
She shook her head and looked down at the pond full of water-lillies.  
  
She very much wanted to cry but her eyes were dry. When she thought a tear fell she put her hand to her face and felt...nothing. For once she wanted to cry. But didn't.  
  
Again she was almost sure tears were falling, but it hd started to rain. Just lightly though.  
  
She sighed and tried to sing out of her confused thoughts. (I'm making up the song)  
  
"I'm always hiding behind my fears  
  
Hiding in Shadows of my tears  
  
Sometimes people look at me  
  
And nothing is what they see."  
  
She sank her head low.  
  
"Maybe this isn't why  
  
I always cry  
  
I'm always alone  
  
Even when I'm back at home."  
  
She stopped, she couldn't sing. She can't sing all her worries away, not forever at least.  
  
"Tell me when will this world stop hating. I'll be there. For now." She dashed off to the treehouse again.  
  
"For now. I'll keep hiding until I find my reason. Hiding never hurt me before." She covered her eyes with her bangs.  
  
"WHAT?!? YOU JUST LET HER RUN OFF ALONE?!?YOU DIDN'T FOLLOW HER?!?" Sakura heard a female voice yell.  
  
"Hey, she needed to be alone." A male one retorted.  
  
"YOU! You don't know her! When she's alone she always thinks too much and she gets all blah."  
  
"..."  
  
"Do you care for her safety?!?"  
  
"What about you? Ignoring her like...."  
  
"I WAS GONE FOR LIKE THREE YEARS!!"  
  
"And while you were gone a nightmare happened. To Sakura, out of all people. She always tried to keep a smile through her misery in front of us. But when she's alone she blames no one but herself."  
  
"You there you-"  
  
"I've tried my best to care but she's been holding back the place of her best friend until you would return cause she knew you'd reunite. And even now she thinks it's her own fault that you ignored her. She thinks fate chose her to be like this. Not you. She doesn't blame her so called best friend. No."  
  
"Sakura was just so... I didn't know....It was all..."  
  
"She told you but you ignored her too busy looknig in the mirror weren't you?"  
  
Sakura listened from her spot, speechless. Her mind searched for words...but none were there. It was like she was stunned. Even when she ran away...Syaoran was defending her. Because she was weak? She shook her head.  
  
"You don't care until it comes down where she's really hurt."  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
"There are no maybe's cause you just threw her aside. What kind of friend are you?"  
  
"The one who wants to find Sakura right now."  
  
"Find Sakura? So Hana can abuse her... or...or Meiling to tease her along with Amayo cackling beside them and you. Standing there doing nothing."  
  
"I am doing something!"  
  
"Yeah, you're watching her fall your 'best friend' and all you do is stand there watching her be hurt."  
  
"I'm thinking if I should help or not I could lose my popularity!"  
  
"What's more important? Your friends? Or popularity. It makes you blind so you can't see the things that really matter."  
  
"I know what matters!"  
  
"The skin products at the mall?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"The latest fashions hanging in the window?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Sakura never had these things yet she kept a smile onto her face in front of everyone so no one else would feel her pain, because she is very kind. I wouldn't be surprised if Meiling sent you to get her."  
  
"I..."  
  
"If you really cared you'd show it and not by waving good-bye. No matter how many times she wanted to give up I kept her going. I knew she could do it if she pushed a little but it's hard when your own best friend... or sister." He pressed knowing they were hiding in the bushes.  
  
"Aren't there for you. Sakura never thought of revenge whenever you hit her, did she? But you're too busy worrying about yourselves to see it."  
  
They came out of the bushes, standing behind Tomoyo.  
  
"Then you hide behind eachother that'll show the real friends. Weak."  
  
Sakura was shocked, after what she did. He was still standing for HER.  
  
"We'll show you who's weak!" Meiling squeaked.  
  
"Yea!"  
  
"Tomoyo go get him!" ( u.u")  
  
"No..." She climbed down where they were about to hit each-other.  
  
"No!"  
  
She ran over and got in between just before they made contact with each other with their fists.  
  
Instead, she was hit and fell to the ground.  
  
"Serves her right!" Hana said.  
  
"YEA!" Meilign and Amayo chimed.  
  
Syaoran kneeled beside her.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
She looked up at the blurred vision of Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo... I forgive you." She mumbled weakly.  
  
Her world went black.

* * *

MWAHAHA CLIFFY!! Yea Tomoyo's a gaki  



	8. Dancing

Disclaimer: IF I owned CCS I wouldn't be HERE.

Thx 2: Mariko, esawing, MiniSparky, Black-Fire-Dragon-15, nanami-0815, anime-fan4444, AnnieS23, Lavenda, sweetlove73, heheangel kisses, Sharon, Tina, CoolCat10988

Lol, I 'was' going to use Concrete Angel in dis fic, maybe not it depends.

Chapter 8: dancing

* * *

"Hoe..." She muttered, everything was black, she slowly opened her eyes and light shined into them.  
  
"Where am I?" She asked. Then memories of before flashed in her mind and she hung her head low.  
  
She sunk and started to cry.  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
She looked up into two pools of Amytheist.  
  
"Tomoyo..."  
  
She cried harder.  
  
"Sakura... Shhh. It'll be alright. Look I have a plan so I can keep my reputation and we can still be friends!"  
  
"Didn't you listen to 'anything' I said earlier." Another voice interrupted.  
  
"Who asked you Li?" Tomoyo snapped.They both glared at each other and (anime kinda style) electricity sparked between them.  
  
"ANYWAY," She pressed "we can meet privately, but if my friends come I'll pretend to be torturing you!" She finished.  
  
Sakura tried to imagine that.  
  
"Iie, but thanks anyway. I think you should choose one or the other" Sakura mumbled.  
  
"I'm going. Ja ne guys."  
  
"You're not going back there! C'mon" Syaoran took her hand and started to lead her somewhere.  
  
"We can head to my house early for the party, then I'll walk you home so you can't get abused."  
  
"Arigatou, but I can really spare you ther trouble."  
  
"No trouble."  
  
Syaoran called a cab.  
  
Later they arrived at a...mansion?  
  
"Hoe... you live here?" She exclaimed, gaping at the large house before her.  
  
"Yep."  
  
At the gate he pushed in some numbers in a little box and they opened.  
  
A black haired pig tail girl ran up to Syaoran.  
  
"XIAOLANG! Wait, why'd you bring nerd?"  
  
"Nani? Meiling?"  
  
"Explaination?" Sakura asked Syaoran.  
  
"Well..." He started as they walked through the front door and into a room, they sat at the couch.  
  
"She's my cousin," He finished somewhat lamely.  
  
"That must suck." Sakura commented as Meilng shot her a glare.  
  
"Well anyway, we can hang around until the party. C'mon."  
  
"Xiao Lang, what is this girl doing here?"  
  
"Okaa-san she's just a friend."  
  
A lady wearing old chinese robes and white make-up on her face walked up to Sakura.  
  
"Auntie Yelan?" Meiling inquired.  
  
Yelan held Sakura's face in two fingers.  
  
"Er..." Sakura was VERY nervous.  
  
'Is this Syaoran's mom or something?'  
  
Yelan walked away, Sakura still confused.

"Er, sorry my mom is...wierd." Syaoran said.

"What's up with 'Xiao Lang'?" She asked as they walked up the second flight of stairs to his room.

"It's my name in chinese, since I am, here they call me in chinese." He replied.

She looked at the pictures on the hallway.

"Is that you?" She asked, looking at a photo of Syaoran, altough he wasn't smiling and it was black and white.

"That's my father, he died though." His voice seemed to crack.

"I'm sorry for asking... I didn't mean to."

"It's ok, you have it worse...your mother and father died... then Lila and Hana treat you like trash...Here we are..."

He opened a light green door.

Sakura coughed, "Have you heard of cleaning?"

She gazed into large, more than a little, messy room. The walls were a spring green and so was the blinds and his bed.

"Hoe, you like green." Sakura said.

"Eheheh..." Syaoran sweatdropped from embarassment.

"So, wanna play DDR?" (runs around chating DDR DDR DDR DDR!)

"Hai!"

He pulled out two pads and plugged them into his PlayStation2 then turned on his TV.

Sakura stationed at the second pad as they waited for it to load up.

"Have you played before?"

"Hai, Tomoyo and I use to-" She broke off.

"So...what song?"

"Uh... How about End of the Century?"

=Later=

The end...the end...the end...of the century.

Sakura made a perfect score.

"Hai! I win for the 20th time!" She cried jumping.

"Thanks for rubbing it in."

DING DONG

"Party already?"

Meiling had opened the door and Hana, Tomoyo, and Amayo were there.

"I shoulda known." Sakura groaned.

Some more people walked in, muttered, "Why is the nerd here?"

Whenever Syaoran heard that he glared at the person/people who said that and... well if looks could kill...

Meiling put on some music.

Hana walked over the Syaoran and er.. 'hung' on him.

"Hey wanna dance?" She asked.

Syaoran pushed her off and walked away.

Sakura giggled.

"Care to dance Sakura?" Syaoran questioned.

"Hai," Right then the previous song ended, a slow song began.

Syaoran held her right hand in his than put his left hand around her neck. She put her left hand on his waist, blushing. Later on she rested her head on his chest, and he slid his arm around her slim waist.

The music stopped and it took them a couple minutes to realie this before breaking apart.

"Erm..."

The truth was, Sakura actually 'liked' that position.

'Hoe...'

"Ok people, let's move on to the KARAOKE!" Meiling yelled, screechilly. (is that a word X.x)

* * *

another chap, kinda short though...  



	9. Karaoke Time

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS... period.

Thx 2: MiniSparky, Mariko, escawing, heheangel kisses, Lavenda, Serenity's Blaim, silent-angel510. sweetlove73, Tsuki no Tenshi

Chapter 9: KARAOKE TIME!

* * *

"C'mon Saku, don't wanna miss this!" Syaoran said, pulling her along.

She blushed a little by her new nickname...

"Ano... I think I'll pass." She suggested.

"I don't think so." He continued to pull her.

'If you say so...'

"Well... D-do you mind i-if I-I sang with you then?" Syaoran stuttered. (KAWAII!)

"I don't mind...which song should we sing?"

"Just follow my lead."

"Hai!"

"FIRST UP SYAORAN AND...THE NERD!"

"SHE IS NOT A NERD!"

Sakura stood holding one microphone on one end of the stage, Syaoran on the other with his.

The music started and Sakura breathed in slowly.

"You are the one  
who makes me cry  
who makes me laugh  
who makes me sigh  
I gues that makes you

my only one."

Syaoran then sang along with Sakura.

"You rock my world  
with the words you say  
with the things you do  
for me and i just want to say

I love you"

Sakura sang alone again.

"You're the sun  
The skies, the moon, the stars  
You fill me up  
You complete my emptiness

My only one"

Sakura and Syaoran.

You Rock my world  
with the things you say  
with the things you do  
for me I just wanna say

I love you"

Sakura

"My only one"

The tune slowed and they both sang together for the few final words.

"My only one."

The room paued, one by one people started to clap.

Sakura sighed with relief.

"HOE! Syaoran I really got to jet... Konbawa ciao tomorrow!"

Syaoran watched Sakura run out the doors, ignoring the screeched of what Meiling called 'singing.'

"Good luck Sakura. It's not fair how the world treats you... and the thing is that... I just can't tell you how I feel..."

* * *

MWAHAHA... Yea, I give you a boring chappie and a wierd ending... 


	10. Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

Thx 2: MiniSparky, anime-fan4444, heheangel kisses, silent-angel510, sweetlove73, Mariko, avi, esawing, Tsuki no Tenshi, sakura11

Chapter 10: Surprise  
------------------------

Lucky for Sakura, Lila was asleep when she crept into the house.

She walked into her room and flipped on the lights.

"Hoe?!? What happened to my room?!?"

Her bed was missing; instead was an old, broken matress.

Her desks and tables had been moved out and her few belongings were put messily in a box at the corner of her room.

She went to her closet, she had only had a few clothes in there, but now there was only three outfits and her school uniform.

"Hoe?!? What happened?!?" She questioned again.

Not only that there were only three outfits but they weren't all that 'great.'

The first one was a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt, simple but a little but too small.

The second was a dress, it was long and silky. The fabric was a light pink, but Sakura had worn it when she was four.

The third was probably ok, another pair of jeans and a pink T, but the jeans were very worn-out looking.

Her school uniform was the only thing unharmed.

"Oh gosh...who would do this?" Her eyes started to water a bit.

"Why me?"

"Sakura..."

"Hm?"

She turned around.

"R-rei..." She uttered.

He was standing in the window watching her with a soft twinkle of sympathy in his eyes.

"I-it was probably h-her! S-she took a-all my stuff and g-gave it to Hana o-or sold it all to b-buy n-new t-th-things f-for Hana! R-rei i-it's j-just n-not f-fair!"

"Shhhhh, it's ok... let it all out... shhhh."

"Arigatou Rei." She said, sinking her head onto his shoulder.

"I don't like living like this... I wanna go to my real home..."

"Shhh, just go to sleep, I'll see you tomorrow afternoon, k?"

"Ok, ja ne."

She didn't really want Rei to leave but what other choice did she have? If Lila found Rei he'd be killed.

"Ja ne Sakura."

She sighed heavilly before flopping onto the her new matress.

"It's a hard knock life for sure."

Next Day

"Ohayo Syaoran-kun." Sakura greeted.

"Ohayo Sakura-Chan."

Syaoran stiffled a tiny yawn.

"Hmm. You tired?"

"Yeah, I was up all night."

"Doin what?"

"Ano... j-jus cleanin up the party junk."

"Don't you have maids and butlers for that?"

"Eh, I'd feel too guilty for them to do it all."

"Oh, that's very kind of you."

Silence shadowed upon them...

"Well ciao later, Ja!"

"Sakura...we have all the same classes."

"Oh yea, that's right! I'm not fuctioning today... eheheh..."

The day went on finally Sakura was in her last period class- French.

Luckilly enough, Meiling, Amayo, and Hana messed up their forms and accdentally marked Spanish.

"No more popular people trying to kill me."

Class went on smoothly.

Almost end of Class

"Nobody got a perfect score on your tests..." The teacher announced.

"No one but Ms. Kinomoto anyway. Everyone else, go home and study for tomorrow's test!"

Everyone groaned and left the room since the bell rang.

"Hey Sakura, could you tutor me in French... I need serious help." Syaoran pleaded.

"Ok! We can meet at my house tomorrow." Sakura answered.

"Thanks a bunch! Ja!"

Sakura walked home a bit happier than usual.

A bit however meant she started singing...

"I'm singing in the rain."

It was a very sunny day.

"Oh singing in the rain."

Luckilly enough no one was on the street.

"Something Something something..."

She started a little dance too.

"Oh, singing in the rain."

"Singing in the rain?"

"HOE!" She exclaimed..

"It's me."

"Oh, hi Rei!"

"Hi, do you have time? I got a surprise for you."

"Hmm. sure!"

She followed him down but halfway through Rei said.

"Put on this blindfold."

Sakura followed his directions and tied the blindfold around her eyes.

They walked a bit longer when she heard a wierd sound.

"Mmm... Rei where are we?" She asked.

"You can take off your blindfold now."

"OH MY GOD!"  
------  
HAHAHA I'LL JUST STOP THERE WITH NO CLUE WHATS HAPPENING WHAT SO EVER!

* * *


	11. Eriol

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Clamp does however.

Dis fic is finally in the double digits!

Thx 2: esawing, anime-fan4444, Tsuki no Tenshi, sweetlove73, silent-angel510, MiniSparky, sweetlove73, Mariko, donut, Peaceful Angel, heheangel kisses, Ayame Star ((Sorry the stars get cancled out)), paula wang

Chapter 11: Eriol  
---------

"B-but how could you afford this?!?" She asked, scanning it's beauty. ((You people can guess with the clues below : P))

"It's not that much money," Rei replied.

"I didn't even know that they had a dock ((hint hint)) here."

"It's a secret, just like that coffee place. C'mon the ocean ((another hint)) is waiting."

Rei took her hand and led her to the boat. ((TADAH!))

"It's so kirei!"

They climbed onto the boat. (It's small, like a sail boat)

"So up for a ride?"

"Honto?!?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Of course."

"HAI!"

Rei untied the boat from the dock and started up the engine.

The boat took off slowly.

Sakura eyes were on the water...

"So...pretty..." She whispered.

"Yeah, it is isn't it?"

The wind blew into Sakura's hair...

...and for a second... she forgot about all her worries... she looked so carefree as she closed her eyes a kneeled on her knees.

She put out her arms and felt the rush of wind blowing into her face... it felt so good.. as if the wind was blowing all her troubles away.

She stayed in this position for a while then sat back down.

"That was the most fun I've ever had since forever!" She said.

"Domo-Arigatou Rei-kun!" She cried, giving him a quick hug.

((A couple HOURS later))

Sakura grinned getting off the boat.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!!!" Sakura chirped.

Rei sweatdropped.

"Er... Your welcome..."

"Well I gotta go home... Ja!"

"Ja Sakura!"

Sakura smiled.

"Rei always comes at the right time."

She stayed up finishing some homework through the night, then fell asleep on the floor.

-Morning-

((YAAAAWWWNN))

Sakura stretched out her arms.

"Hoe.... I just reazlied... if I have to tutor Syaoran today...I have no clue how to teach him!" She said, horror striking her face.

"Oh well, I can always explain it to him."

She had still been wearing her school clothes, she'd wash it on Friday-by hand.

She hummed as she walked to school, she was a bit early so she walked slower than usual.

"Hey, Syaoran!" She called as she reached the school campus.

"What?" He grumbled at her.

"Eh? Syaoran?" She asked.

"It's Li to you, now get away from me." He growled.

"Li?" She asked.

"GO AWAY!" He boomed.

Sakura looked at him for a second before fleeing.

"Hoe? What happened?"

"I'm sorry Sakura... if I don't do this you'll die..."

-Flashback-

"Oh Syaoooran." Meiling singsonged as he walked though te door.

"What?" He asked grumpilly.

"I was just wondering if you'd stop seeing Sakura already."

"What? WHY?"

"Because at the party I had Hana plant a tiny bomb on her."

"And?"

"If you don't stay away from her, or torment her the bomb goes off."

Fear striked in his eyes.

"Fine, I'll do it."

"That's a good boy."

-End of Flashback-

Sakura held back her tears.

"Hey, why you crying out here all alone?" asked a voice.

"Gomen... One of my closest friends hates me now and I don't even know why. He's the only friend I have too." She said.

"I'm so rude... my name's Kinomoto Sakura."

She looked up at a boy with midnight blue hair and sapphire eyes.

"I'm Hirigawaza Eriol. Don't worry, I'll be your friend."

"Honto, ne?"

"Hai."

"Arigatou, Hiirigawaza-san."

"Please, call me Eriol."

"Then you have to call me Sakura,"

"Alright, Sakura."

A few feet away a girl with long raven hair stood in the bushes steam bursting out of her ears.  
-----------------------  
Well here comes Eriol!

IM me at YingFaStar88 minna!


	12. New guy

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

Thx 2: MiniSparky, Tsuki no Tenshi, silent-angel510, ccsbrat, Mariko, PetiteLumiere, sakura12, paula wang, Hikari Angel XP

Chapter 12: New guy?  
--------------------------

Sakura was very upset... even if she had found another person who didnt' hate her.

"Tell me why you gotta keep turnin your back against me.

Tell me how this is happenin between you and me

Stop hidin the truth and start tellin

I can't hide my pains anymore

I can't keep stalkin in the rain no more."

Sakura sighed heavilly.

"You have a very pretty voice Kinomoto-san." Eriol commented.

"Arigatou, again, please, call me Sakura."

-Tomoyo's POV-

Why is that guy even bother to talk to Sakura?

Why am I caring anyway?

Oooh...

I just feel angry for some reason...

-Author's POV-

Throughout the day Syaoran played endless taunts and jokes on Sakura directed my Meiling.

Finally at the end of the day she burst.

"I can't take it anymore!" She exclaimed, almost dropping her books.

"Hey cheer up, the dance is this Friday." Eriol said.

"I was suppose to go with Syaoran..." She said sadly.

"Hey you can come with me."

"No, it's ok." Sakura said meekly.

"Thanks for the offer though."

"You want me to walk you home?"

"No, no it's fine. Ja."

"Bye."

Sakura walked, but as soon as she was out of Eriol's site she started to run.

"How could Syaoran do this to me?" She cried.

Tears fell from her face, stinging some of the bruises she got from Lila.

"I hate this..." She laid her head on a nearby tree.

"I miss you oka-san..." She whispered.

The tears came to a slow stop.

"I better get home..."

She continued down the street to her 'house.'

She slipped into her room by the window.

As she stepped inside her leg was cut a little by the window frame.

She mouthed ITAI... not wanting Hana or Lila to beat her.

A small trickle of blood gushed out of her cut.

She crept to the bathroom and wiped the blood away with toilet paper.

Then she wet it with cold water and wiped the dried blood.

It was still bleeding as she limped back into her room.

"Man, I knew I should of bought some new band-aids!" She cried.

A gust of wind blew from the window and a band-aid glided into her room.

"Eh?"

She peeled the tabs off and stuck the band-aid onto her leg. The bleeding ceased for a while.

"Thanks, whoever."

Syaoran leaned against the wall.

"Your welcome." He whispered.

He slowly walked away, making sure no one saw him.

Sakura started off on her homework.

"ONORE! GET ME MY DINNER!" Lila yelled.

Sakura dropped her things and walked off to the kitched.

She wanted to avoid any abuse at all... or at least try to.

Sakura dug through the cupboards until she found two microwavable dinners.

"Microwave for two minutes and thirty seconds... " She muttered, plopping the dinners into the microwave.

She pushed the '2' key then '3' and '0'.

She shut the door before pushing 'Start'

After the heating was done, she brought the dinners to Lila's room and knocked lightly on the door. 

"Leave it outside." Lila screeched.

Sakura pulled a table from the kitchen and placed the two dinners on it. She also cuped them with napkins so they wouldn't get cold.

Then she walked to her room.

Several minutes later Lila came tearing down the hall and stormed into Sakura's room.

"YOU THINK I'M EATING THIS #$ FOOD?" She yelled at Sakura.

"B-but..."

"I NEED SOME REAL FOOD! LIKE...LIKE...LASANGA!"

"I can't cook that kind of stuff."

"GET ME LASANGA NOW!"

"I-"

Sakura was cut off by Lila's hand making contact with her cheek.

It left a bruise and made her pervious bruises sting.

"GET ME LASANGA OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Y-yes." Sakura said shakilly.

She bowed her head, then dashed out of the house.

As soon as she was out of the neighborhood she started to cry.

"Where on our will I find lasanga? It's too expensive to buy!"

Tears were making her bruises sting even more then before.

She buried her head in her face.

She felt something wet...other than her tears falling from her face.

"Eh?"

She pulled her hands away.

Red liquid stained her fingertips.

"I-I'm bleeding!"

Her eyes windened.

She stuffed her hands in her pocket, trying to find a hankerchief or cloth of some kind.

Who deserves this?

Just because your dumba stepmother wanted lasanga... she slapped you so hard... you started to bleed.

Panic arose in Sakura's heart as she emptied her pockets to see nothing.

"What will I do?"

Nobody was around...

She sat down on a nearby bench and started to cry harder.

"Why? Why me? WHY?"

She sat there... it seemed like hours... but it was only seconds...or was it minutes?

Sakura looked up after a mix of time.

"Eh?"

In front of her was a plate of lasanga, a hankerchief, and another band-aid.

"Maybe there is somebody out there who cares..."

She soaked her blood with the hankerchief. Then applied the band-aid onto her cheek.

The band-aid was eaxctly the same type as the one she had recieved before. ((hint hint))

She quickly raced off, not wanting another beating from Lila- at least not this night.

She placed the hankercheif in her pocket for future emergancies.

"I can't let Lila beat my pride up, she's already beat my body..."

She didn't know then.

The worst was yet to come.  
--------------------------  
Sorry I havent updated dis for a while...but me gots WRITER'S BLOCK... R/R! 


	13. Concrete Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

Thx 2: heheangel kisses, ccsbrat, rabbit, CCS fan, Tears-that-fall, sweetlove73, silent-angel510, Tsuki no Tenshi, Mariko, AVI (tone down the caps lock aviner), MiniSparky (it reminds me of a song! it's a hard knock life...for us...it's a hard knock life....for us, ok enuf for me)

Chapter 13: Concrete Angel  
-----------------------  
(("You thought I was really your friend didn't you Meiling? You were wrong. And now I'll take him with me."))

Sakura awoke with a started, hot sweat was resting on her back.

"Just a dream." She sighed with relief.

But nothing was 'just a dream'.

She stared at the clock: 4:15

Sakura dragged her feet to the bathroom.

She might as well brush her teeth now then wait 30 minutes for Hana to get off the toilet.

"Another day..."

She flopped onto the floor, yawning severely.

She was soo bored... the clock read 5:00...

"I guess I'll walk super slow to school."

She packed up her backpack, then got up.

She shuffled to the door.

"Where are YOU going?"

"Ohayo Lila, I'm just going to school."

"You haven't made me my breakfast yet."

"B-but I might be late."

"THAT'S NOT MY PROBLEM NOW MAKE ME BREAKFAST."

Sakura fell over.

"Yes, Oka-san." She said shakilly.

As she got up, Lila whipped her.

She held back a scream/moan and walked to the kitchen.

She cracked two eggs at the same time in one hand perfectly and aimed it at the frying pan. She seemed to be a born cook... like that mattered to Lila.

She took out two plates and put an egg on each. Then got out some frozen bacon and started to fry that.

((Later on))

Sakura poured some orange juice out and set everything up on the table.

She glanced at the clock: 6:30. She seriously had to go! ((NOT TO THE BATHROOM!))

She grabbed a cheese stick and dashed out the door.

She jammed on her skates as she ran along, which would make her exel a bit faster.

((7:00))

Just as Sakura sat down in her first class the tardy bell rang. The door closed onto some people trying to run into class, 99 percent of the class laughed at the stupidheads who slammed their faces onto the door. One percent was Sakura.

'Poor things, tardies are a bit harsh. I mean five minutes? That's hardly enough time. And what if you have to go to the bathroom?'

Class was blah.

Sakura just doodled on her notebook.

She knew all this already... she got it the FIRST day... why bother reviewing?

The speaker above turned on:

LI SYAORAN AND KINOMOTO SAKURA PLEASE REPORT TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE. THANK YOU.

Sakura collected her things and walked out the door. Syaoran trailed behind her.

((Syaoran's POV))

I feel so guilty... Being so mean to Sakura.

But I have to, I can't let her die because of me.

Because... I love her too much...

((Reader's POV))  
  
He stared at her back the whole way.  
  
She came to a room labled FRONT OFFICE.  
  
She opened the door and let Syaoran enter first before she walked through.  
  
Then they entered another room labled PRINCIPAL.  
  
Sakura knocked on the door lightly.  
  
"Come in"  
  
Sakrua let Syaoran enter first. They sat down across from the Principal.  
  
"I have seen your test scores... and deicded to push you up one grade. Since you two are the first ever we'll put you in all the same classes and schedule." The principal went on about it.  
  
Finally he ended with "You will started tomorrow, and this paper will prevent you form getting tarides while your still locating where your classes are. And we found an empty locker next to Sakura's so Syaoran you will be moving lockers after 8th period."  
  
The principal gave them their new schedules, then shoved them out.  
  
'The rest of the year with someone who hates me?' Sakura wondered.  
  
She bit her bottom lip, the bell rang.  
  
"See ya." Syaoran muttered, wakling away.  
  
"D-did he talk to me? No, it was just a slip of tongue." She tried to convince herself.  
  
"Just a slip of tongue..." She walked to her 2nd period class.  
  
"Slip of tongue.... Slip of tongue... Slip of tongue..."  
  
"What's a slip of tongue?"  
  
"GAH! Oh sorry, hey Eriol." Sakura greeted.  
  
"Hi Kinomoto-san, mind if I sit next to you?"  
  
"Sure, go ahead. Call me Sakura! Remember?"  
  
"I'm trying my hardest Kino- Sakura!"  
  
Sakura smiled, "See! It isn't that hard Eriol-kun!"  
  
"Oh, HI Eriol... and what's your name, again?" Tomoyo chirped.  
  
She sat next to Eriol. ((shutter))  
  
"Hello. I'm not sure I've met you. This is Sakura... you are?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Watashi wa Daidouji Tomoyo." Tomoyo said in a slutty tone. She extended her arm to shake his hand.  
  
Eriol- being to polite to reject it, took it and shook it for one second.  
  
She smiled at him, flipped her hair behind her, then turned around in her seat.  
  
"Oh boy.." Sakura muttered under her breath. "This is gonna be some long week."  
  
How true it was.  
  
((Concrete Angel...))  
---------------  
lalala... i typed dis last night but to torture you peeps didnt upload it until today!  



	14. Bittersweet

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura

I'm really sorry I haven't update since October! I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN YOU GUYS! Big thanks for sticking with the fic! I was angry that somebody was threatening to flame me if I didn't update, usually I wouldn't care about a flame, but to flame somebody for something so stupid?

Chapter 14: Hidden

* * *

Sakura sighed. _Who took away my Tomoyo and gave me this slut?_

She wasn't paying attention to anything her teacher was saying. In the corner of her notebook she drew small flowers and stars. The dance...now she had nobody to go with. Again...but this was her 8th grade dance. Last of middle school. It was...special.

((Memories))

A small version of Sakura was crying her eyes out on the steps of her house.

"Sakura? What's the matter? It's your birthday! You should be happy!"

"This is the day- m-my mother died. I-I can't be happy T-tomoyo, and my father hasn't returned from his trip yet! I'm stuck here with Lila and Hana who celebrate my birthday by pelting me with chores" Tomoyo frowned.

"You're officially seven years old young lady and you are going to enjoy it! Do you understand me?"

"B-but..."

"NO BUTS! My uncle owns a bakery, if we both chop in we can buy a small cake for discount price. C'mon!" She took Sakura's arm and started to lead her down the trail.

The smell of fresh breads and cakes began to fill the air as they entered a building that said BAKERY in big, golden, fancy lettering.

"Hi Uncle! It's Sakura's birthday today! Do you have a small cake that we can buy?"

"Yep, choose a color. Yellow, Pink, or Orange."

"Definitely Pink." Sakura replied.

"That'll be five dollars ladies."

They both counted out 2.50 and handed it to Tomoyo's uncle.

Tomoyo and Sakura settled at the park swings. Tomoyo tore the box in half and put a slice of cake in each. She handed Sakura the biggest slice.

"We aren't suppose to play with matches so pretend there's candles, k?" Tomoyo sang happy birthday while Sakura closed her eyes to make a wish. When her eyes opened she blew the pretend candles out.

"So, what'd you wish for?"

"It's a secret."

((End))

Apparently wishes don't come true, because she had wished that she and Tomoyo would be friends forever.

She erased her tiny drawings when a thought occured to her. _Didn't Tomoyo say that other day she and Eriol were together? As indating together...Why are they acting like they don't know each other now? _

Eriol was one of the few students actually paying attention as the teacher ranted on.

"For the rest of the week, we'll be working on cells. Comparing different kinds and types under the microscopes. Since we don't have enough for everyone to use their own, we'll be working on pairs."

"Tomoyo will be working with Eriol..." The list went on and on until...

"...and Sakura will work with Hana." Sakura's eyes widened. No. way.

"Excuse me, sensei I think I heard wrong. Did you just say I have to work with that wrench Sakura?"

"I believe you are the deaf one Hana."

The bell rang, and everyone filed out of class.

"Aww, man this sucks." Sakura muttered to no one in particular. Yet to come. Yet to see.

She tied her bangs out of her face with a rubber band and walked to third period unhapilly. She passed by her locker and did her combination, then pulled the handel. It stayed shut.

"Chikuso, freakin locker!" She did her combo again and pulled. "Open!" She exclaimed, banging her fist against it.

She groaned, and just walked along to third period, on the way she was tripped by two people and somebody decided it would be funny to slip ice down her shirt.

When she spotted another foot stuck out to trip her, her anger was released. "WHAT IN THE WORLD DID I DO TO YOU TO FREAKIN MAKE YOU WANT TO SEE ME FALL FLAT ON MY FACE SO YOU CAN LAUGH AND THE LOSER!"

The boy who was about to trip her cowered in fear, than ran off screaming and wailing. She was breathing heavilly, and she turned a corner to reach her class.

Many people had heard Sakura yelling, and they were afraid to anger her again, they decided to ignore her. Sakura was fine with that. All of these years just passing by with every harsh comment or action, she just let it all out.

Her bitter mood had reached the news of every student in school. Including Syaoran.

"If only I could reach out to you..."

((Tuesday morning))

Sakura prepared Lila's breakfast- hesitating whether to poison it or not- then headed out the door, scowling. She snapped atthe brave souls, who were trying to look cool by calling her names.

The only person that Sakura hadn't yelled at was Eriol. who calmed her after every shouting match, but even so, she still had a scowl on her face.

"Breathe Sakura, they don't deserve your attention, don't waste your breath. They aren't worth the effort."

It was worse in science, Hana would walk around talking. making Sakura do all the work. Sakura knew that the teacher was aware of Hana's laziness, but didn't do anything. All she could do was forget to write Hana's name on their papers. That didn't make much of a difference, but it made Sakura feel better.

If Eriol hadn't held her down the teacher would be in the hospital. She remembered Eriol was stuck with Tomoyo, and reminded herself he had it worse than she did. Poor guy.

"I don't even want to go to the dance anymore." She muttered, staring out the window. She heaved a sigh."Who would care or notice if I wasn't there anyways?" She started to her next class, tucking her bangs behind her ears.

"I would..." Syaoran whispered, and walked away.


	15. Behind the Mask

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

Thanks to my wonderful reviewers: luvergirlgranger, jessica, ccsbrat, mimi, yukyungtang, Daisuke-fan-gurl, Angel SkyKitten, hooty, somedayiwillwrite, SweetLittleDancer, Mariko (LONG review there), MiniSparky, puccastar, Lonely Maiden, Kagome854003, huntressofthemoon

More thanks to the people who read this fic but don't review, BUT THEY SHALL BE THANKED JUST FOR READING! Even more thanks for staying with the fic after i didn't update for SOO long...

Chapter 15: Behind the Mask  
---------------------------------  
The lunch bell rang, Sakura bought a bag of chips and a bottle of water before settling off into her favorite tree. She leaned her head against the trunk, nibbling one chip after the other. Taking sips of water in between.

When she was finished she tossed her trash away in an outdoors trash can, and headed back to the tree. She hadn't gone under the tree for so long. This was the one place she felt safe. Where she could, for once, breathe in peace.

She spotted Syaoran, eating with Meiling's friends. Hanging out at Meiling's table. Laughing with Meiling's crew.

"How did you ever think he would like you, he's just like everyone else." She scolded herself. She took out a piece of gum and began gnawing on it madly. Taking her anger out on it. "I bet it was all an act so everyone could watch me so naive think he actually cared," She mumbled.

She returned inside and started to her next class. She didn't get why everyone was so happy about the dance, it was, of course, just a stupid dance.

"Awww, look at poor Sakuwa without a date girls," Meiling taunted in a mock baby voice.

"Poor thing. Even if she wanted to go to the dance she couldn't," Amayo said. Tomoyo stayed quiet, she was staring at the floor. A sad look on her face.

"Don't you have anything to say Tomoyo?" Hana hissed.

"What more could I say to such a loser?" Tomoyo muttered. They all laughed and stalked away.

"Like I care what Li Meiling thinks. She's a big slut who worms her way into everything she wants," Sakura said, crossing her arms. Deep inside, truly, she wanted to go to the dance. She WANTED to go, have some fun for once.

((After Classes))

She was walked home with Eriol when she cracked the big question. "I thought, hearing from Syaoran, you and Tomoyo were going out."

Eriol let out a big sigh. "It was an accident. She saw me hanging out with you and thought I was cheating on her so she broke up with me."

"Then why was she kissing up to you the other day?"

"Probably she can't stand being boyfriend-less. Meiling and the others pressuring her." Eriol said sadly. "I wish I could bring the old Tomoyo back."

"I think she's in there somewhere...ask her to the dance." Sakura prompted.

"Nonsense. She would never..."

"It might do something, besides, she was your girlfriend." Sakura put a hand on her hip.

"Well...alright...I do have her cell phone number..."

"Then it's settled." Sakura headed to her house, she snuck around back through her bedroom window. There was a list of chores pinned to her matress. "Ugh." When she finished her homework she started tackling the list of chores Lila left her to do.

"First...vaccum Lila and Hana's room and do their beds. Che, why can't they make their own freakin beds it's not that hard." Sakura muttered.

"What was that?" She heard a voice snap behind her.

"Nothing mother." Sakura replied, and got out the vaccum cleaner.

"Don't forget to make dinner along with all those chores you worthless piece of trash." Lila snorted. Sakura held back the urge to smack Lila, if she did anything rash it would be bye bye to living in her house.

After completing everything on Lila's three page list she headed to the kitchen to start on dinner. She searched through the refridgerator and took out a hunk of cabbage, shrimps, and some other assortments of vegatables. She wrapped the veggies and shrimp in a clear-see through roll. Then heated them over the stove in a pot.

"What are we eating nerd?" Hana asked. Sakura ignored her and placed her spring rolls on the table, took two, then headed off into her room.

She laid in bed, thinking, unfocoused. She tried to shift her thoughts around, but it always turned back to Syaoran.

"Get over it he was just using me," Sakura mumbled, thumping a pillow over her head. She started a list of things in her head of how Syaoran was an idiotic jerk.

1. He has that messy, chestnut-colored brown hair that knocks you off your feet  
2. Amber eyes that could melt chocolate and make me feel small  
3. A great personality, kind, smart, caring, compassionate

"UGHHH!" She slammed the pillow against the wall. "Get out of my head!" Tears emerged from her eyes. She couldn't take it anymore. What was with Syaoran that made her want to...care? She buried her head in her arms. "I don't know what to do anymore...oka-san?" She stared out into the sky."I am a loser." She retrieved the pillow and put it back. She sighed slowly.

_tap tap _

She looked towards the window. "Rei?" She walked over and opened it.

"Can you come out for a while?"

"Che, I WANT to." She jumped out, and closed the window behind her. They walked to the park and settled on a bench.

"Life is chaos..." She began thundering on about everything that was happening. He listened and nodded his head whenever she made a good point.

"Feel better?"

"Not really."

"Things will look up. As long as you try to stay positive, I can't stand seeing you unhappy. Now give me that smile," he said. Her lips curved, she smiled, but it wasn't a 'Sakura smile.'

"You really think something good is going to come out of this?" Sarcasm filled her voice.

"I know...," his voice came out soft and low. His face...getting closer. Sakura's eyes started to shut slowly, as if hypnotized. Her forehead mashed into his mask which fell off. She backed away. The mask was on the floor, and she peered into surprisedamber eyes. Anger filled her heart. It was him...

"You...lied?" She said, tears filling her eyes. "You're a jerk. Pretending to be my friend all this time. I HATE YOU LI SYAORAN!" Her hand struck against his cheek. People all around were staring. She didn't care.

"Sakura, wait, I can explain!" He was delicately touching the now-reddened placewhere she had slapped him. She took off running, he ran off after her.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY! NOTHING MATTERS!" Tears were rolling down her cheek as she ran. She had no idea where she was going...she didn't care...she just wanted to get away...from him. She ignored his calls, running. Far.

She heard his footsteps slow, and stop. She looked up, she was at the treehouse. She climbed up the old ladder and fell asleep inside the shelter of the old playhouse she use to play in when she was younger.

When she woke up, it was late into the night. She was laden with misery. She wished it was all a nightmare. He betrayed her...took her for granted. Just like Meiling...They were cousins afterall. All he wanted was to make her feel lesser of what she had always felt.

She slipped down the ladder, and back to her house. She begged that Lila and Hana didn't notice she was gone. She tucked herself in, but she couldn't fall asleep. The thought of Rei...er...Syaoran...lying to her seemed to haunt her. All he did to gain her trust. The ice cream...the bandages...the words he spoke...everything just to hurt her...

Tears stung her eyes again. He thought she was some pretty girl waiting for some handsome prince to be swept up in a castle then dumped in the garbage. Whatever. She fell for that once before...I don't care what he thinks. It doesn't even matter. She jabbed at her pillow, pretending it was Syaoran. Slamming it against the wall. What she didn't know, was that all the emotions and pain she was going through was because Syaoran really did care for her. Her heart ached for love.


	16. Truths

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura

Thanks to: Tohruismyoneechan, wolfeyes, Neko.Star, Kagome854002, someone, Aizcream, IAMSOAP, sakura12, Mariko (DON'T DIE ON ME!), rachel (shut up), anonymous, huntressofthemoon, jessica, ccsbrat, Rebecca, Poisonmoon, MiniSparky, Pinaygrrl. dbzgtfan2004, jessica, cloud puff

My awesome reviewers!

**Chapter 16: Truths**

* * *

The girl that they used to pick on. 

The one they made fun of.

The one they laughed at.

Called names.

Was now who they most feared.

As Kinomoto Sakura walked down the hallways of her school, people stuffed their faces in their locker hoping she wouldn't see them.

She wasn't causing fear in their eyes, but they way she was acting. She stared out in front of her, her eyes deep as if concentrating...or posessed. Of course, everyone knew you couldn't be posessed. It was the drifted look in her eye. The way she walked, without feeling. As if she wasn't human.

The teachers, as well, feared the new version of the outcast. Even her hair had styled to her attitude, the usual pigtails were straightened. Her hair flat, hanging down to her shoulders. Meaningless.

In Language Arts, when her poor teacher asked if she was alright when she walked into the classroom she merely replied, "If I said no would you do anything about it?" she fell into her seat carelessly.

She took notes. Like everyone else. Answered the questions on her quizzes. Like everyone else. Read the paragraph in her head. While everyone else talked. Turned in her work. Like everyone else.

Hana, Amayo, and Meiling were the only ones who dared to bully her that day.

"Hey Kinomoto, feeling a little blue." Meiling said.

"Yeah, little sister," Hana said, pushing Sakura over. When she got up Amayo pushed her back down again.

"I'm already like this. What more do you want? To suck my soul out so I'm lifeless? It's too late for that," Sakura plainly said, staring blankly into their eyes. They glared at Sakura, trying to degrade her as always,until Amayo broke off crying to the bathroom, she couldn't handle it. Meiling and Hana chased after her.

Tomoyo stood in front of Sakura, frowning. "It's true they've made your life horrible before, but you always seemed to smile in the end. How you reflected and reacted to the series of events now is their fault this time. Why is it this time what they do effected you so much? Are you going to stand there getting hit over and over agian? Just because it seems like no one wants to help you doesn't mean you can't help yourself. That's...that's what Syaoran would want."

"Tomo...Daidouji-san. Just...just," Sakura couldn't grip any words. She was uncapable to say something. She bit back the tears wanting to burst out.

"It's ok to cry, it's ok to be weak. You're human, just because someone expects you to be a way you don't have to be like that. You don't have to be hurt,"

Sakura stood there, wordlessly. She wanted to let it all out. The suffering she felt. She wanted her best friend back at her side, comforting her, agreeing with her. Stiff, unable to move, Tomoyo looked straight into her eyes, Sakura was forced to look away from the piercing eyes that were staring at her.

The bell rang, her body relaxed. Her feet turned away to walk to her next class, which was a class she unfortunately had with Hana.

Ugh...Science. Usually I like Science but being with Hana killed all the fun of it. Sakura thought bitterly, taking her seat.

The whole time Hana chatted away with her neighbor while Sakura did all the work. At the last five minutes of class, Hana attempted to copy Sakura's answers, but Sakura had folded her paper back so she couldn't see. She wasn't going to let that slacker get away with cheating. Afterall, the only reason she was in high level classes was because she copied the answers of smart people, or at least people who did their work.

"I'm your partner! Let me see what you WROTE!" Hana yelled scratching Sakura's arm. Sakura glared at her for a while before turning on heel to give her teacher her paper. She knew if she said anything she would get in trouble so she stayed silent as she headed off.

"YOU---!" Hana yelled outloud in fury. Hana was use to having things go the way she wanted to. Always. The pampered brat of the family, being brought up by Lila who was known only as the Queen of the slime rats.

The teacher heard her and sent her to the principal's office. Sakura wrapped up her arm, which was slightly bleeding, but not hard. She had an emergency bandage in her pocket which she slapped onto the cut along her arm.

As the bell rang, Sakura headed to her locker before to her next class, choir. Someone had acidentally shoved a love letter adressed to Hana in Sakura's locker. Sakura stuck it in the locker beneath her locker and walked off, but couldn't help wondering why anyone would have a crush on Hana. Sure, she had inherited her mother's looks of beauty, but her personality had major flaws within it.

In choir, they were helping prepare for the dance. Sakura carefully painted a poster that would be placed on the stage later on. It was simple, different shades of blue, red, and purple swirled into the background. In silvery letters somebody had written:

When Love is calling  
No matter how many times  
You hang up it rings again  
Until Love is answered  
Even if your heart  
Is broken in two  
Love is calling for you

The whole time Sakura was painting she thought about how those words were so...fantasized. How it wasn't true...and it was lame like a fairytale where everyone lives hapilly ever after, Cinderella falling madly in love with some guy she's known for only an hour.

"Oi! Sakura!" The teacher called. Sakura made her way to the teacher's desk.

"Hai, Mizuki-sensei?"

"Have you chosen a song for the dance?"

"A song...?"

"Don't you remember? You agreed you would sing at the dance." Mizuki-sensei replied.

Sakura racked her brain, "Um, yes I remeber but I'm not sure I..."

"Perhaps you could stop by afterschool? I have the perfect song for you to sing!" Sakura blinked as Mizuki-sensei blabbed on about the dance. Sakura slipped away in the midst of her little speech.

"One class left," Sakura sighed as she left the classroom. "Then I have h--- back at home."

School ended short in Sakura's head. She collected her books as she headed out the door. She crashed into somebody, she picked up her things and looked up.

"Sya...Li," she said, not looking at him. He embraced her briefly before rushing off. She was confused to his behavior. Why did he...?

----

"...and that is how you calculate the force of the ferris wheel," Sakura muttered as she completed her Science homework. She just remembered that she had forgotten to stop by Mizuki-sensei's classroom after school to pick up her music, she sighed. It didn't make a difference, she'd go by her house later on. She had been happy she was able to sing for the dance, but now she dreaded having to stand up on stage.

"What's the point, if only I could run away into one of my dream worlds. I could hide somewhere...be away from everything...to avoid all the chaos, Lila and Hana, the dance, life...Syaoran..." The name stuck in her mind as she traveled back into reminescense.

_"Sakura, wait, I can explain!"_

_"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY! NOTHING MATTERS!"_

'All of my life I had always been shoved around, treated like a nobody. Somebody impure and not worth the time.I triedignored the torment and continued to be happy...but I could only take so much...I could only...wish...dream for, something better, a miracle, to come and take meaway from all the chaos and horrors ofmy life.' Sakura thought, tear spilling down her cheeks. 'I always waited until I was alone to cry so nobody could see my tears...'

Always dreaming and striving for another life...she had gotten a miracle, but turned away from it. Turned away from him.

"Why?" she asked bitterly. She never had to do this before...she took out a small blade in her pocket. "What will make the pain go away...?" No physical pain could help her, of course. She believed if she made it hurt on the outside the inside wouldn't burn so much.

But that was false.

It just made everything worse.

---

"Eriol-kun, I'm sorry for being such a jerk lately." Tomoyo apologized.

"No need to say sorry to me...Sakura is who you must speak to." Eriol said, taking her hand in his.

"I can't face her...I really do feel bad. She was my best friend once upon a time...but I can't look at her without feeling so much guilt." Tomoyo explained.

"You can do it...I know you can."

"Alright. I'll try...not today, but soon."

"That's my Tomoyo."

---

"All I wanted was to be cooler than her...she was always so much prettier than me. I hated her so much...but she...she still loved me didn't she?" A figure asked herself. "I can't take this anymore...she's my sister...step-sister. I should be kind to her as she has tried with me."

"Hana! Why are you talking to yourself again?" Meiling scolded.

"N-nothing," Hana said, giving a grin.

"Anyway, I've dug up some dirt...this'll make Sakura hate Syaoran and at last he'll be mine--I mean ours!" Meiling said.

"Dirt?" Hana questioned. "What did you...?"

"I looked around auntie Yelan's files...found this." Meiling held up a yellow file titled 'Deaths.'

"Deaths? Ok...anddd?" Hana said.

"You idiot...Sakura's father hello, he's DEAD. This is information on what happened...some of it is hard to read but what I've made out so far is that Yelan was forced to marry a man named Ryu Li, an elite man who delt with weapons. He was hired by somebody to help kill a man of the name, Fujitaka Kinomoto." Meiling explained.

"Then that would mean that," Hana exlcaimed in realization.

"Sakura's beloved Syaoran has betrayed her all this time...and he knows it." Meiling said smirking.

-----

I know I know...why haven't I updated in forever blah blah blah. WELL I'M SORRY!

Merry Christmas to all.


	17. Faeries

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS...and never will

Thx to my lovely reviewers: Ichigo Moble, IAMSOAP, jessica, MiniSparky (where have you been x.x I missed youu, nyaaah.), Crystal-Magnolia, Kagome854003, xsuppixchanx, Mariko (I present you with the title of number one Under the Tree fangirl XD), Bianca Lamaj, swinth, FFxKHxlove...You guys are too nice to me, this fic is horrible XD

Writer's blurbs: This story is coming to an end. Reading through the pages I've typed the past two years I think- Wow, did I really type something that stupid? Well, two years later down the road, here I am now retyping the stupidity before somebody reads it TT

I'm sorry but this chapter is EXTREMELY short. EXTREMELY.

I would've updated sooner but I've just gotten into voice acting online, which I am now hooked on XD

Chapter 17: Faeries

* * *

I don't want to get up. I really don't want to wake up, Sakura thought. 

Another trivial day had passed, and came another morning Sakura dreaded to rise to. Well at least I made Eriol happy, Sakura thought. He'd settled his arguments he'd had with Tomoyo and they would happily go to the dance tonight.

While Sakura would be stuck in this house...most likely doing chores, while Hana would be off partying with her dearest...

Syaoran. 

The mention of his name made her so angry.

"Sakura!" Hana ran into the room, tears spilling out of her eyes, she threw herself on Sakura.

'Ewww...she's getting my shirt all wet...and this is my SCHOOL uniform!' Sakura thought, but held a face of sympathy for Hana's tears.

"Er- is something wrong?"

"It's horrible! Sakura! REALLY REALLY horrible!" Hana exclaimed.

"Eh?"

"Meiling told me...well...showed me, these files she stole from her auntie..."

Syaoran's mother...Sakura thought.

"And...there were records about a man's death with our last name- Kinomoto!"

"Deaths?"

"Not just that! But about a murder!"

"Hana, I think..."

"LISTEN TO ME SAKURA! Reading along it looks like Syaoran-" Sakura cut her off, frozen at that single name. She didn't want to hear anymore.

"If it has something to do with Syaoran, I don't care. If you and Meiling want to flirt around him be my guest, but I don't want to hear about it, ok?" Sakura picked up her schoolbag and walked out.

"Well...at least this way, I can say I couldn't complete my mission because Sakura left rather then I chickened out..." Hana squatted down to her knees- crying more heavily than before. "I'm so sorry, Sakura!"

----------

"Hey, Sakura!"

Keep walking.

"SAKURA!"

Keep walking.

"SAKURA! KINOMOTO!"

Twitch.

"WHAT?" Sakura yelled, turning around.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING TWIT!" A blaze of dark hair rushed passed Sakura, knocked her to her feet.

"YOU'RE THE TWIT! You yell my name at least three times- do you THINK I'm going to turn around?" Sakura exclaimed sarcastically, looking down at Meiling.

"Sheesh, sorry," she rolled her eyes, turned on heel, then walked away. Sakura bent down to pick up some books she'd dropped when the Meiling crashed into her.

"Hey, what's this?" Sakura murmured, she picked up a tan file folder labeled LI-KINOMOTO MURDER.  
_  
"Meiling told me...well...showed me, these files she stole from her auntie...And...there were records about a man's death with our last name- Kinomoto!"_

"This has to be Meiling's...it's tempting to look at, but I can't...if it's not mine, it had no concern of mine..is it?" She took a long glance at the folder, than tucked it away in her school bag. 

---

"DON'T FORGET STUDENTS- TONIGHT IS THE NIGHT OF THE SPRING DANCE! THE THEME IS BUTTERFLY WISHES, AND WE HOPE ALL OF YOU DECIDE TO DRESS APPROPRIATELY. THANK YOU!"

"Butterfly wishes? Gag me now..." Sakura remarked.

"Don't be jealous Kinomoto, just because Hana is going to go out with your beloved Syaoran," Amayo commented, making a sick face as she spoke.

"Oh yes, grrr, I'm jealous," Sakura replied sarcastically.

"Of course, when you gaze upon this moment back in time- Syaoran and Hana will be the Spring Queen and King, get married one day, and you'll only be as close to Syaoran as being his sister-in-law," Amayo added.

"W-well, who cares about that anyway?" Sakura whipped around and walked to her class. "What am I talking about?" 

"I care..."

---

"Do you think she read the file folder?" Meiling asked.

"I don't know.." Hana answered carelessly. I hope she doesn't...

"Syaoran! Come tell us what you think about our dresses!" Meiling called, as she posed.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" He asked.

"We skipped, so what, nobody cares?"

"Syaoran-kuuuun, do you think I look better in pink or lavender?" Hana cooed.

"Er, the purple one...the one you're wearing..." Syaoran waved airily then walked off.

"The one I'm wearing is pink...!"

---

"Sakura!" Again, she was to turn and wait for somebody.

"Oh, hello Mizuki-sensei..." Sakura greeted.

"Don't you hello me!" The older woman thwacked Sakura on the head, "You didn't pick up your music for the dance...and it's TONIGHT."

"But I said--"

"You said you were going to attend! It isn't a very hard song so memorize it quickly, ok? Bye!"

"M-matte!" Sakura called, but she'd left. "I don't want to...go..." She walked on the long way home so she wouldn't have to face Hana bragging about her date.

---

The afternoon settled, and night came, and so did Hana's constant demands.

"Sakura! Fetch me my pearls, that's a dear, fasten them now, more tightly, aha! Now stayhome for the remainder of the night," at this, Sakura snorted, but did as she asked and stayedhome as the door was slammed closed twice (Hana to go to the dance, her stepmother for her Bingo night.) As usual, there was a long list of chores for her to complete and she did them, in silence.

The stillness of the night made her work even faster, the house was cold and even a proper coat didn't help. After finishing her tasks she confined herself to her room when the doorbell rang. She debated on whether or not she should open it, but the visitor outside proded the doorbell several more times leaving her no choice. Leaving her room she made her way to the front door.

"Tomoyo-chan?"

---

"Isn't it lovely outside, Syaoran-kun?" Hana asked.

"I guess..." he said indifferently. "And will you let go of my arm?

---

"Why are you here?" Sakura asked her past friend.

"To apologize," Eriol said, appearing beside her.

"For what?"

"SAKURAAA!" Tomoyo jumped and hugged her tightly, knocking her to the ground. "I'm so sorry for all I've done to you. I'm such a bad friend! Please forgive me!"

"I will if you get off," Sakura said, gasping for air.

"I'm going to get you all dressed up for the dance! Leave it to me!" Tomoyo said, her face full of determination as she held up a sewing kit. In a mater of minutes, she had manufactured a beautiful gown for Sakura.

"Like old times," Sakura murmured fondly as she fingered the material.

"Try it on!" Tomoyo squeaked.

It was a simple dress, a dark pink that fell down to her ankles, a japanese-style band around her waist, with designs of cherryblossoms sprinkled across. It was a spaghetti strap dress, with a layer beneath it protruding sleeves that flowed to her elbows before being cut into small thicklets of threads.

"Arigatou," Sakura said, smiling.

"KAWAIIII!" Tomoyo's camera appeared clicking away in a frenzy, she herself had changed- a lavender dress that went down to her knees- nothing more nothing less. "I washed your school clothes while you were dressing, so filthy! Do the people here bother to..."

"Shall we get going? I have our ride waiting outside, " Eriol interrupted, grinning at the two ladies. They trailed out behind him to an oversized limo waiting on the driveway.

Never a moment before Sakura had been happy to go to school.

---------

Nyaaah. It's almost done, Under the Tree, maybe one (or two) chapters left AND I CAN FINALLY GET ON WITH MY LIFE AFTER TWO YEARS XD There won't be a sequal to this, but catch my other fics! I'm working on two Hot Gimmick pieces and planning one for Kodocha and Digimon. (There's got to me a bit more than CCS under my profile) I might try Naruto while I'm at it.


	18. The True Cindrella

Firstly, I'm sorry I haven't updated. I've said this too many times XD Writer's block came and left somewhat-permanent damage. So, I kicked myself in the butt today and said "U R UPDATING!" And, here's the update. Enjoy! This is the last chapter! I am embarassed to read the compliments I get for the first chapter...when its quality is so bad but thanks! 

**THANKS TO:**  
Meester Squid, romantic-fantasy, luna909, hi, TamoumatheStarWarrior, xxsoulesswriter, Kagome854003, Bianca Lamaj, Animefreakkagome (AHAHAHA. While I was rereading the reviews this one made me crack up XD), cherry blossom petals, anonymous, -Kori Kage Tenshi-

Wow. That's a lot of undeserving reviews...

ONTO THE CHAPTER!

Since it's been a year since I've last updated, some of the things I type here may not correspond to prior chapters. I'm sorry about that .

**Chapter 18: The True Cinderella  
**

* * *

The trio, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Sakura, stepped into the front doors of the school. All had secured a mask around their face (designed by Tomoyo of course) and walked into the school together.

The school had gone under major transformation, they'd taken the theme "Butterflies Dreams" too far for their own good. Silvery banners were hung on the walls - covered in glitter, sparkling brightly under the dimly lit lights. An arc made of silver and gold baloons rose above the floor from the southeastern corner to the northwestern. The walls were covered with thousands of plastic butterflies - shining brightly as the lights reflected off of them.

"Wow."

_Wow was right, I guess they really wanted to end the school year with a bang._ Sakura thought.

They'd come in a little late, so the auditorium was already filled up with excited teenagers, all wearing dresses and suits of the latest trends.

Sakura walked in slowly, following behind Eriol and Tomoyo who had their arms linked. Many people watched wide-eyed as Sakura walked in, none of them seemed to realize it was her underneathe the dress. There was a collection of gasps as she entered the room.

She felt embarassed, and tilted her head down. Breaking away from Eriol and Tomoyo's trail, she found a seat in the back of the room.

_This is pointless. I...I knew I should'n'tve come..._ Although, her heart seemed to be waiting for a certain brown-haired boy to appear - and thumped wildly against her chest.

Despite everything, her eyes still surveyed the room for a hint of Li Syaoran...and she found him...

with Hana.

_I...What was I expecting?_ She could feel tears brimming over her eyes, but she ignored them. _This is how everything is supposed to be._

But, why was it that what seemed "the way it's supposed to be," was so painful to accept?

_Because reality hurts._

-----

Many people had come up to ask Sakura for a dance...surely, to dance with this beautiful masked stranger was a prize? Of course, she declined. She stayed hidden in the shadows watching Syaoran with Hana.

"Hello, Sakura!"

"Shh, Mizuki-sensei!" Sakura looked bewildered up at the woman, then asked, "How could you tell..?"

"Oh, I just can! It's about time for your song. Let's go!" Mizuki-sensei cried excitedly, grabbing Sakura by the arm.

"Hoee."

-----

"Hoee."

He could've sworn he'd heard Sakura's voice. He whipped his head around at the source of the sound, but all he saw was a masked girl in a beautiful, unique dress being pulled away by Mizuki-sensei.

He stopped, and followed along with them.

"Syaoran-kuun! Where are you going?!" Hana demanded, stomping her foot.

"Getting punch..." he lied, as his eyes traced the stranger's path. They had gone backstage - and he guessed that this was one of the many acts that were going to be held at the dance.

He pushed his way through the crowds to ensure that he got a good view. If he was right about his hunches...

The lights on the stage turned on as the curtains withdrew - and the stranger of the dance stood there awkwardly with a microphone in hand.

Everyone's attention was now, once again, reverted to this new girl. The song that had been playing slowly faded out, being replaced by a softer tune.

"T-this is for the couples out there," the girl stuttered. "May you all find happiness."

And the stranger sang. Her voice was soft, light - almost angelic...but at the same time, it had a certain strength, a certain sadness behind it.

_"I can feel the breeze  
blowing into my hair  
the calm gentle waves of the ocean  
rocking us to sleep_

_I wonder, why do you stay here with me?  
I wonder, why do you come here with me?  
I ask myself, if you'll stay for a while to fufill my selfishness_

_When I'm with you, I laugh and I cry  
When I'm with you, I smile and I weep  
The painful memories don't stay_  
as long as you're with me to scare them away."

The voice was familiar too. Behind the lyrics, behind the singing, behind the mask - there was someone there they all knew. And, for some reason, a pang of guilt rose in their chests as the song went out.

_"In my dreams I see you there  
With me, holding my hand  
With me, making me smile  
It's a wonderful feeling_

_To be in love, has its ups To be in love,  
has its downs.  
But it's okay - when you're here._

_When I'm with you, I laugh and I cry  
When I'm with you, I smile and I weep  
The painful memories don't stay a  
s long as you're with me I don't have to be afraid"_

The song drifted to a slower beat, and the stranger hung up her mic and left the stage. The song ended as the curtains closed. However, applause did not fill the room. There was a silence.

And finally, Li Syaoran put his hands together - and his clapping boomed across the room. Others followed his head, and the whole room was applauding. A few girls cried.

-----

_That was embarassing..._ Sakura thought as she made her way back to her sollitude corner. Something grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Excuse me, can I have this dance?" Sakura gazed up into the warm amber eyes she longed to look at.

"I...don't dance..." Sakura replied.

"Well, I can," Syaoran responded.

Sakura knew it was Syaoran...but she wondered, did Syaoran recognize her? Or was he easilly captivated by a different self she had presented on stage.

Before she spoke another word, a slow song struck, and Syaoran put an arm around her waist...and they were off. Sakura was amazed at how easilly she glided across the room, how gracefully she turned.

"Sakura..." he whispered.

"How...?" Sakura began, but as she looked into his eyes...she couldn't complete her thought.

"Sakura, please forgive me," he pleaded.

"I-"

"Who do you believe? Me? Or Hana and Meiling?"

"I..." The amber eyes were begging - they spoke the truth. "I believe you."

The rest of their dance was spent in quiet understanding. The song ended too soon, but Sakura didn't want to let go. Because, right now...it felt like he needed her, and she knew he needed him too. Syaoran seemed to have felt the same, for they continued dancing even when the song ended and another began playing.

"I'm sorry for everything..."

"It's okay, it's okay! You're going to make me teary tonight!" Sakura said weakly.

And they laughed, the pain of all this time disappeared in this one moment of forgiven actions.

They sat down for a bit, tired of dancing. Syaoran went off to get punch, for real this time, and Sakura rested her aching feet.

"Gosh, she expected me to survive in high heels...?" Sakura said in exasperation, rubbing her ankles.

"I don't see what's so special about you," a voice sneered from above. Sakura looked up. "My dress is a designer brand," Hana bragged.

"Oh, that's nice. You must be rich."

"Actually, I took the money from my stepsister," Hana said.

"Oh."

"You don't say much. And what's with that stupid mask?" Hana made a grab for it, but Sakura jumped back. "What's wrong? Do you have like bad acne or something?" Hana grinned, she had, what she thought was, a new victim. She made another grab for Sakura's mask.

"Quit it!" Sakura hissed, and she took off - running. Hana was fast on her tail. _The tree!_ Sakura thought. She was out past the doors, the faces of her confusing classmates whizzing by into blurs.

"Gotcha!" Hana cried, and Sakura felt her mask topple to the ground. She shook her hair in front of her face as she continued off. She spotted the cherry blossom tree in the distance, and clambered upwards into it. She lost her shoe as she continued her accent. "YOU HAVE TO COME DOWN SOMETIME!" Hana cried.

She was panting heavilly now, planning on how to get home without Hana realizing who she was. Hana seemed more tired than Sakura, maybe she could catch a taxi before she noticed.

The first moment Hana turned away from the tree, Sakura jumped down, running down the streets. Hana noticed, and followed - she was determined to find the identity of the girl who attracted her Syaoran's attention.

"...in here!" a voice called from a black car. In relief, Sakura hopped in - watching Hana disappear from sight.

"Now I've got you." Sakura looked to the front of the car - a pair of black-haired pigtails trailed from the front seat.

"Meiling...haven't you had enough...?" Sakura asked.

"Never, I'm not letting Hana win Syaoran over." Meiling snorted.

"...I'm not an object."

"Syaoran-kuun!?"

"He's on the phone," Meiling explained. "I've realized, after your song, that Syaoran really needs you. And if Hana gets her way he'll never be happy. I'm willing to let go of him for that."

"THANK YOU MEILING!"

"It doesn't mean I like you," Meiling cut through, "I just hate Hana more...driver...to the right! Yes, that first house over there...I suggest you go in quickly and change..."

"Be careful, Sakura! I'm coming your way too!" Syaoran's voice echoed in the car.

"Thanks Meiling," Sakura repeated as she exited the car. Meiling looked away.

"Just hurry up or my efforts will be wasted."

Sakura thanked her for a third time, and fumbled inside her house.

"Where have you been?"

-----

"Lila," Sakura murmured.

"Where have you been?" Her stepmother repeated, "And why are you wearing THAT? Did you steal it?"

"No, I-"

"That looks like a Daidouji design. Where did you steal it?"

"I told you mother! She's no good! We should've put her to the orphanage a long time ago!" Hana cried.

They came closer, but, for once - Sakura refused to let them get their way. She straightened up, ready for whatever came. She closed her eyes as Lila's hand came close to impact -

Then, many things happened at once. Sakura heard a door swing open, a burst of air fly past her, she opened her eyes slowly.

"Syaoran-kun?"

"Don't you EVER lay a hand on her," he hissed at the grown woman. He had pinned her to the wall, his eyes flashing danger. At the door, there stood a group of men in black clothing with the words "Li clan" across them.

"You dare hurt a woman like this?"

"I will hurt anyone who hurts Sakura," he replied. He tightened his grip on her, and Lila screamed.

"W-wait! Stop it!" Sakura cried, "No more violence!" She ran over to Syaoran and pulled him off Lila.

"Come, Sakura. Come live with me," Syaoran whispered as he locked his hand into hers.

"You can't do that! I have papers, she is still MY child!" Lila screeched, unaware that Sakura just saved her life.

"Well, then, we could always join forces," Syaoran said.

"Wh...what do you mean?" Sakura asked, and to her surprise, Syaoran pulled out her missing shoe from his pocket.

"Tonight at the dance, I fell in love again with a mysterious masked maiden. All I have left of her is a shoe she lost. Sakura, if you are indeed its owner I must ask of you to come with me, come with me...and marry me."

"I-"

"IT'S MY SHOE!" Hana yelled, "Don't you dare move anymore!" She whipped out a small black box out of her pocket, and gave Syaoran a threatening look.

Syaoran backed away, and laid the shoe on the floor. "Try it on."

"I...I...okay," Hana said, a bit ruffled. She took ten minutes trying to ram her huge foot into the tiny shoe, but no matter what she did, they refused to fit in. It took another ten minutes to wrestle the shoe out of Hana's grasp and let Sakura try it on.

"Of course, a perfect fit. She will be leaving with me now," Syaoran announced, and led her away from the disasterous household.

-----

"This is a bit much..." Sakura complained, as they climbed up into their favorite cherryblossom tree.

"It's the only place no one will bother us," Syaoran said softly.

"Did you really mean it all back then?" Sakura asked.

"What?"

"...the...love part..."

The two blushed.

"Of course."

"I love you too."

* * *

Okay, I lied. There'll be one more chapter - the epilouge.

I know this chapter isn't very well written...just wanted to complete the thing!

Thanks for hanging on with me for these three years!


	19. Epilouge

**UNDER THE TREE :: EPILOUGE**  
_The Cinderella Story.  
_

* * *

Two months had passed since Syaoran and Sakura officially became a couple. Sakura was disowned by Lila and happilly accepted being adopted into the Li family. They lived together now, happy.

Now she lived together with Syaoran, a new life, a new love.

Sakura had thrown away the deadly file Hana had given her that day. She refused to let things from the past keep her down.

News had spread all over town that the Kinomoto house had exploded the other day. Police reported that there was evidence of a bomb going off. Lila and Hana were put in extensive care at the hospital.

Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo sat together during lunch - discussing graduation.

"I made another dress for you, Sakura! It'll look so pretty..." Tomoyo chatted on. "And matching couple outfits for the four of us!"

Eriol wrinkled his nose.

"Couple...outfits?"

"They're cute!" Tomoyo argued.

"Sure, sure."

"...They are!"

As they continued to bicker, Syaoran and Sakura slipped away.

"Let's go to our favorite spot," he whispered into her ear.

She let out a giggle, and held out her hand. Syaoran grinned as he took her hand into his. They walked out of the cafeteria, outside to the gardens - to the cherryblossom tree.

Syaoran leaned back against its trunk - an arm wrapped around Sakura's shoulders. Her head rest against his chest. It was a perfect image - almost too perfect to see a couple like this so happy. A fairytale.

"It's been a long fifteen years," Sakura sighed.

"Yes."

They sat in silence for a bit.

"Sakura?"

"What is it, Syaoran?"

"Let's get married."

"Oh," suddenly, she jumped up jerkilly. "WHAT WAS THAT?!"

Syaoran laughed, and repositioned himself so he was kneeling down on one knee. He took Sakura's hand in his.

"Sakura Kinomoto, will you marry me?"

"I-"

"Well?"

"I-" Sakura looked around, the heat on her face getting warmer. She bit her lip. "Syaoran, I-"

"Please say yes."

"...no." Syaoran smiled at her, then he jumped up too.

"WHAT? Why won't you marry me?!" Syaoran exclaimed, his eyes wide in shock.

"Well...we're only fifteen, you idiot!" Sakura cried. They looked at each other in exasperation, then began laughing.

"Ask me in five years. The answer might change," Sakura taunted. Syaoran laughed, pulling her into an embrace.

"I will wait. Until then, I'll always be with you."

And, they did stay together. Their love binded, under the tree.

* * *

Thank you for three years' worth of reading. This story is finally over!  
Thanks to - -Kori Kage Tenshi-, Tamoumathestarwarrior, and Cherry Akira Li for their reviews.

Suuuper special thanks for -Kori Kage Tenshi-. An old reader of this fic, and is actually still here, motivating me with her reviews. ;O;


End file.
